


The End No One Wished

by AlexTheSiren



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Despair, M/M, Short Story, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheSiren/pseuds/AlexTheSiren
Summary: Connor is trying to cope with his emotions and makes the mistake of assaulting someone in a huge gang. Death insuses.





	The End No One Wished

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a one shot because I am terrible at writing long things so uhhh enjoy

“Connor!” A voice snapped him out of his reverie, raspy but comforting.

 

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Connor immediately replied, his attention turning to his partner.

 

“For fuck’s sake. Did you not hear a word I said?” Hank shook his head. “I said, you need work this shit out.” He grumbled as he saw the distant look that he received and simply said, “Just go get me a goddamn coffee.”

 

As usual, Connor did exactly as he told him, opening the car door and stepping out into the chilly air. He did hear a muffled, “We’re not finished yet so hurry your ass up!” before closing the door. Connor had had what type of coffee Hank liked memorized since the first time he saw him order it so he was a little curious as to why he was having him go to the shop instead of automatically ordering it and having it brought out. But, nevertheless, he went into the coffee shop and ordered Hank’s coffee…

 

That’s when the whispers began. It was ever present when Connor walked in to place frequented by humans and he’d grown to hate it. Was that the right word? The unpleasant feeling that built in his chest--Was that really hate? He really had nothing to compare it against as emotions were as fickle as they were confusing. However, his day was about to get worse as a young man approached him.

 

“No androids allowed. Get the fuck out.” Connor knew that it was supposed to be threatening but he could see the fear in the man’s eyes. But he didn’t react in anger, simply looking at the woman who had taken his order. “Is this true?” It sounded more hollow that he expected, but the man in front of him took it as an insult.

 

“Did you not fucking hear me?” He snarled, anger overpowering his fear. “Get out before I throw you out.”

 

Connor looked down at the man who was nearly a foot shorter than him and back at the woman at the cashier. Her eyes pleaded for him to go and that was more than enough to tell him that unless he wanted to start a fight, he’d better leave. “I-I’ll bring you your order,” The woman finally said as Connor turned to leave, a grin on the man’s face. But he didn’t even make it to the door before the man pushed him straight to the ground.

 

Anger welled in Connor and he stayed on the ground for a moment longer than he should have.

 

_[Choose_Option]_

 

_[Fight]_

_[Leave]_

 

He could see the white option screen in his eyes, and he wanted to fight. He wanted to fight so bad. But he was also so, so tired. He knew it was emotional tiredness and that made him want to fight even more. But he knew he had a promise to keep.

 

_[Leave_Chosen]_

 

The android picked himself up off the dirty tile floor brushing off his jacket as he heard the snickering of the man that pushed him. And just like that, his resolve floundered, the white screen glitching a little.

 

And he punched the man squarely in the face. “Way to fucking go Connor!” The familiar voice said, Hank having gotten out of the car to see what was taking him so long. Connor whirled around, a slightly guilty look on his face that only Hank could discern. “Maybe you should pay attention to who you’re messing with next time,” Hank said to the guy that was flat on his ass, blood streaming out of his nose as Hank laughed darkly.

 

He turned to Connor and motioned for him to go to the car, which he did willingly. “You’re going to fucking regret that,” The man growled out. “Oh, are we? I’m not the one on the ground with a broken nose, dipshit.”

 

Hank went and picked up his coffee, finally, and went to join Connor in the car. He was already messing with his coin, his LED circling yellow. He couldn’t even look at Hank. “If you’re expecting to be scolded, it’s not gonna happen. I’m not your mother. So suck it up, we’ve got a call to go to.”

 

Somehow, that was more comforting to Connor than a hug or anything else might’ve been. That was as best of a, ‘Good job for sticking up for yourself’ he was going to get.

 

* * *

 

“Connor, could you get the groceries?” Hank asked as he pulled into the driveway. He was more than a little tired from the day that they had had. He knew Connor wouldn’t mind doing it and he had even asked. Something he was working on.

 

Connor gave a half smile, “Gladly, Hank.” He replied as he got out of the car, opening the trunk as Hank headed inside. At least he was having some kind of influence on him. But something made him pause. Where was Sumo’s barking? Sumo always barked happily when Hank came through the door. He didn’t hear it. However, other than putting himself in a defensive mode, he didn’t do anything but get all the groceries in his hands as he headed inside.

 

“Hank, I think we-” Connor began as he opened the door but immediately froze.

 

A weapon was pressed against Hank’s skull by a man Connor had never seen. The android immediately took in everything in his surroundings, noticing that Sumo was in the background, laying there, without a heat signature. He also took note that there was one other human-shaped heat signature not in view as Connor gently set down the plastic bags in his hands.

 

“I told you you would regret that,” A man said as he came from the kitchen, a gun in his hand and a bandage across his swollen nose.

 

“Connor, you better not fucking-” That was all Hank got out before the gun was slammed against his head, sending the man to his knees. “I told you not to speak.” The man who had had Hank at gunpoint had a slight russian accent but Connor knew that was useless to him.

 

“You will come here and get on your knees like a good little plastic man or he’ll shoot your friend. That clear?” The bandaged man who he had identified as Josh Crew said with a grin.

 

_[Choose_Option]_

 

_[Comply]_

_[Attack]_

 

**_> Save Hank_ **

 

This time, the screen was red instead of white and he knew that his LED was the same red. He knew that he whatever he did, he had to save his partner. But he had to do something first. He contacted the police but didn’t say anything, knowing they would be listening.

 

_[Attack_Chosen]_

 

Connor rushed Crew, kicking him in the stomach and ripping the gun out of his hands, and pressing it against the man’s head but not before a shot rang out, coming from the russian man. Blood began soaking Hank’s pants and fear seized Connor but not before he pressing the weapon to Crew’s head even harder. “Do you wish for him to die? I will not hesitate,” Connor said, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

 

“Do it.” The russian replied without pause, and he could feel Crew’s pulse getting faster. “Your friend will die if you do. Makes no difference to me.”

 

He could feel the resignation coming from Hank, and that pushed him even farther. He pulled the trigger. But he wasn’t the only one.

 

This time, there wasn’t even a sound of Hank shouting out in pain, just the sound of a body hitting the floor.

 

Connor had made a grave mistake. He thought he was going call the man’s bluff as he shot his comrade but… “Hank! Hank, no!” The words exploded out of his mouth and he rushed forward, only to have a clip emptied into his chest.

 

“Josh did warn you,” The russian man said as he leaned over the pair that were bleeding on the floor, “As did I.” He took his sweet time reloading his gun and aimed it straight at Connor’s head.

 

“ _Da svidania_ ,” That was the last thing the man said before he collapsed on the ground.

 

Hank held his weapon in his hand but dropped in the second the russian man was on the ground. “Goodbye, motherfucker.” He had taken the opportunity when he had been distracted with Connor to inch his way to his weapon but he could move no farther.

 

“Hank!” Connor said again, much softer with pain written across his face. “An ambulance is on the way, please just hold on.”

 

Hank simply groaned in response, his gaze moving to the ceiling. “I don’t know Connor. Maybe… it’s time.”

 

Connor dragged himself closer. “No. No! It is not your time! You will spend many a year solving cases… with me. Please, Hank.”

 

Hank didn’t seem to register what he said. “I love you, Connor. Just- just wanted you to know that.” His eyes fluttered closed and he mumbled one last thing. “Take care of Sumo, will you?”

 

The ambulance had arrived far too late. Three people were declared dead on the scene. But it might as well have been four.

 

* * *

 

It had been two months. To be exact, 61 days, 2 hours, 34 minutes, and 16 seconds since Connor had lost his partner. The only person he had ever loved. He found himself at his grave again today, the pistol that killed him in his pocket. Maybe today would be the day. But as he looked upon the names on the gravestone, he couldn’t move, blue tears simply just streaking down his face. _Hank Anderson and his beloved dog, Sumo. Husband, father, and friend._

 

“I’m sorry, Hank. I’m so sorry. I- I couldn’t take care of Sumo like you wanted.” His voice was less human and more glitchy and harsh. “I couldn’t even save you so maybe… maybe it was for the best.”

 

Connor had stood here many a day, thinking about taking the gun out and lying with Hank. It would all finally end. He would pay for his mistake. “It will end soon, Hank. Please forgive me.”

 

He stood there for as long as he could, having arrived before the sun rose and finally chose to leave when the sun set. His joints were stiff and he knew he had cried out too much thirium. But it didn’t matter. Nothing would matter after today.

 

Connor headed off in an easterly direction, his feet long already knowing where they were heading long before his mind told them what to do. He took in these last moments of the sun fading and the stars coming out. It was all so dark. Connor took comfort in the darkness, passing under street lights only when he had to. He felt at peace more than he had in the past two months on the way to the bridge. Connor knew that he would be able to let go and that held everything he wished.

 

Before he knew it, he found himself at the exact spot Hank and he had been at when Hank decided not to shoot him. He didn’t know why he chose this place but as the darkness had, it felt right.

 

Connor pulled the weapon out from his pocket one last time and a command appeared in his vision.

 

_[Choose_Option]_

 

_[Live]_

_[Escape]_

 

As he held the gun that had taken Hank’s life, he faltered and screamed out. It was a terrible sound, one full of pain, utterly human and yet mechanical. He threw the gun into the water below and sunk down until he was leaning on the railing, his arms wrapped around his knees as he sobbed. But he didn't stay curled up for long. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Hank,” his voice no longer even sounded human it was so corroded, “I failed you. I failed everyone.”

 

 

 

Connor stood, his own blue tears having stained his shirt and a soft breeze playing with his hair. “I will fail no more.”

 

  _[Escape_Chosen]_

 

The android climbed onto the railing and stood there for a few seconds before falling forward. He hit the water like a rock, sinking down and down, but making no move to swim to the top. He closed his dark chocolate eyes for the last time and let the water seep in bit by bit as he hit the bottom of the river, the water caressing him like a sweet lover. It only reminded him of Hank.

 

“I love you too, Hank.” Was the last thing Connor ever said, underwater where no one could hear him. All except the one he loved, who would forever be with him in the hereafter.

 

 


End file.
